


The Floor is Lava Cochise

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: Climbing Class [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Request Meme, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Floor is Lava. Cute Chris</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Floor is Lava Cochise

Chris stared affectionately at his best friend/boyfriend as he picked up cushions from the couch and laid them strategically over the living room floor and the larger kitchenette that was conjoined with the sitting space. Chris knew what was coming as Josh came towards him, sitting in the last arm chair that had a removable cushion to add to the ones on the floor for his game.

“Come on Cochise, you know how this is going to end. I’m gonna get you up from this seat one way or another.”

Chris smirked up at the taller person. “I’d like to see you try. I have nerves of steal.”

Josh scratched the top of his head, ruffling his hair before smirking and leaning closer to the blond, wrapping his arms behind his neck. The tips of their noses touched and their lips were only a hairsbreadth away from each other. Chris’s face and ears turned red and Josh knew that the red would be heading down to his chest. Josh leaned down over to his neck and left butterfly kisses before going back and pressing his lips against Chris’.

He took one of his hands and put it in Chris’ back pajama pocket and gripped it in his hand. Chris wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck and gasped into Josh’s mouth as Chris stood in front of Josh and pulled the two of the away from the chair and sat Chris down on the coffee table before backing away from the blond. HIs lips were swollen and red and the blush that was spread throughout his face and ears and, even if Josh couldn't see it, his chest as well. His eyes were clouded and hooded from the kiss.

Josh smiled mischievously and left Chris on the table and went to pick up the cushion from the arm chair and placed it in the biggest portion that was in between the kitchen and living room and proceeded to jump from pillow to pillow.

“Come on Cochise! The floor is lava bro!”

Chris pouted as he watched Josh bounce from one place to another. Chris stood and walked across the pillows to the hallway to Josh’s room. Thanks to Josh, he had a hard-on to get rid of and he had a plan that required one of Josh’s shirt to get filthy.

“Yo Cochise! Turn around real quick.”

Chris humored the taller but, smaller male and just as he turned around Josh jumped from the couch arm, into Chris who quickly wrapped his arms around him before he fell to the ground.

“Well, Cochise? You gonna take me in that room and take me to the bone zone or what?”

Chris kissed Josh and carried him up the stairs and into his room where he did not hold back.

****  
  



End file.
